


A quick look into the Rose Lalonde's Private Journals

by Garnetsgrin



Series: Sick fires bro [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dersecest - Freeform, F/M, Incest, Love Poems, Rap, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quick look into the Rose Lalonde's Private Journals

Oh brother dear I must admit  
With you I’m glad that I exist  
Even in this mist liquor haze  
You bring me out of my daze  
In this void on this meteor  
Nothing else could be sweeter  
Because with you I’m not afraid of dying  
Or flying  
Straight into the sun  
Time is up and light is shunned  
But together the world is falling slowly  
Coldly  
And almost still  
Chilled  
Behind locked doors your breath ghosts over me  
With him, with you  
Brother dear follow through  
And cloak me with love and desire  
Doom cannot snuff our fire  
But when the light comes  
We clean up and we run  
Away from the reality we live in  
Wish in  
Hope in and fight  
Her skin is alight  
And burning  
With fire  
Desire  
And with her my heart speaks her name  
Ashamed and claimed by love  
Oh brother dear is this really just in fun  
Hold me  
Doom me  
Exhume me  
Bring back to life  
We both know this isn’t right  
I’m torn forlorn  
And running from time  
And space  
This is a race that cannot be won  
But remember  
It’s all in fun


End file.
